Soviet Supremacy
Soviet Supremacy is the final mission in the Soviet campaign of Command & Conquer: Red Alert. Background ﻿Even though the Chronosphere was captured by the Soviet forces in the previous mission, it was still booby-trapped by the Allies and was subsequently destroyed. While Stalin was initally furious at this, he reasoned that if the Soviets could not seize the technology, then the Allies would not either. Stalin was satisfied however that the whole of continental Europe was now in the hands of the Soviet Union, but he wanted to push the Soviet conquest further by eliminating the last remaining Allied forces holed up in Great Britain. Most of the Allies, if not all, were concentrated on the shorelines of the English Channel, so it was to be their last stand. Stalin sent his best general to invade England, wipe out the defending enemy and push on to London's Buckingham Palace. Mission Events Initial Forces Attacked A Transport brings out a few tanks and a V2 launcher. Allied medium tanks poured in on them, but the might of Mother Russia's Mammoth and Heavy Tanks defeated them all. In an attempt to disable them, a Minelayer dropped mines all over the field. But the General promptly destroyed them... Constructing the Base With the initial Allied threat gone, the General unpacked his MCV and started building fireplants. Meanwhile, he sent his Mammoth Tank to deal with the Turrets guarding the bridge. The General constructed a Barracks and then made some Flame Towers to dispatch any remaining infantry. Then he made a War Factory and constructed Heavy Tanks to counter any armoured attacks. When the Sub Pen was finished, he started building another one to mass produce Submarines. When it was done, several Subs were sent to defend against Allied Cruiser strikes and Destroyer offensives. Then, he built a Radar Dome to provide information of the enemy's movement. With that, he built many defenses to stop Allied Helicopters and Medium Tanks. Then he built another War Factory to speed up production. When his Tech Center was done, he started building Mammoth Tanks to rush the enemy's base down. He divided his forces into two. One force striked the island being guarded by the destroyed Turrets. Afterwards, he sent his main force to rush the main Allied base to smithereens. On the way, he was able to kill a top Allied General, probably General Stavros. The Battle The Allies counterattacked the invasion by sending waves of Medium Tanks and Longbows against the Soviet Tanks. They were destroyed by the Mammoth Tanks. Spy Planes were called to gather intelligence on the enemy. The Allies were now losing the battle. But their naval forces wouldn't relent. The Cruisers started pounding the heavily armed Mammoths. But some MiGs destroyed them without much effort. End of the Capitalist Threat A few Advanced Power Plants and AA Guns with a squad of infantry were all that was left. A small paratrooper team was sent to dispatch them. They killed everyone who was on the hill. The Riflemen started attacking the AA Guns to make way for the Soviet MiGs. WIth the Flak threat gone, MiGs were sent to demolish the Power Plants. The Riflemen took care of any surviving Technicians. WIth it, the European Allies consisting Germany, Great Britain and Greece were now vanquished... Aftermath ﻿Soviet Parade With the Allies having capitulated at the English coast, the forces of the Soviet Union pushed onto London and entered the city unharmed from any Allied resistance. They sacked the Allied headquarters and captured Buckingham Palace for Stalin's London residence. As the Premier and his advisors went inside the former home of the British monarchy, the majority of the Soviet forces paraded outside the Palace and the main streets of London. The True Leaders Revealed Inside Buckingham Palace, Stalin congratulated his Commander on a job well done, and that he will see it to personally that he be "rewarded". Stalin was overjoyed with this decisive victory and danced around the room in the presence of Nadia and his closest advisor. Nadia prepared her brew of tea to Stalin and the Premier cheerily drunk it. Only moments later, Stalin began to choke and Nadia revealed that she poisoned the tea. As Stalin fell to the floor dying from the poison, Nadia sadistically shot the Premier at point blank range, now free from being Stalin's mistress four times in the back and one inside the victim's eye. Nadia revealed herself to be a member of a shadowy organisation that controlled the Soviet Union (and thus manipulated the whole war) calling itself the Brotherhood of Nod, who would be "tired" of the Soviet Union sometime in the 1990s. Nadia appointed the Soviet Commander to succeed Stalin as Premier but, Stalin's advisor shot Nadia in the back, apparently no longer needing her. Going by the name of Kane, he said just one thing to the commander... Walkthrough You will start out with a couple heavy tanks, V2s and mammoth tanks engaging Allied helicopters and tanks. Deploy the MCV then build a base after destroying the anti tank mines and the turrets near the bridge. The Allies will use large numbers of Medium tanks, Longbows and their naval forces to attack you so get tanks, SAM sites and Subs to deal with them. Destroying bridges will make land assaults harder on the allies. When attacking the Allied base they will have Advanced power plants on the higher ground which needs air power and V2s to destroy. MiGs are a must to deal with some of the cruisers but watch out for the AA guns, rocket soldiers and the destroyers which will destroy the MiGs. The Allies will also send transport which will drop off Medium tanks at the back door of your base. Once the last allied unit and structures die the player will become premier after Stalins death. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_soviet_14_and_end|Briefing and ending Category:Red Alert 1 Missions Category:Red Alert 1 Soviet Missions